When You're Gone
by Willow95
Summary: Hey, guys. This story is about Will getting pregnant and running away from the father. What will happen after the past finally catches up with her? Read and you'll find out. This story is re-written. Look inside for more information. Will/Caleb.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Started

**Re-Written: ****When You're Gone**

Hey, guys. This was my first story that I wrote by myself. It was on Cornelia93's profile (My sister) but I deleted it from there and now I'm re-writing it on my account. Hope you read and review.

**Chapter 1****: Getting Started.**

It was a bright summer morning and a red-headed woman was found sleeping in her room. This woman's name was Wilhelmina Vandom. Will was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were the red digits on her alarm clock that read; 7:15am.

"Better get up." Will muttered as she got up and went to her bathroom. Once she was in the room she stripped herself from all of her clothing and got in the shower. As the cold water hit her warm flesh, she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her mouth. It was the middle of the summer and it was hot as hell in Florida. She had moved to Florida five years ago and found a house in a quite neighbourhood for her and her five year old daughter.

Will was a single mother. Her daughter was the reason why she moved to Florida. She didn't want her daughter to grow up where she had hurt so much. The father of her child had left her when she needed him most, and for that she hated him.

When she started to get numb of just standing there and thinking of her past, she grabbed her coconut scented shampoo and started washing her long red hair. Once it was clean and rinsed, she started to wash her body. After about fifteen minutes she grabbed her towel and draped it around her delicate frame and stepped out of the shower.

Will hurriedly went to her room and opened her wardrobe where she took out her uniform. It consisted of black khaki pants, a black tank top with a pair of white sneakers. After she was dressed, she put her hair in a pony tail, applied some make up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had defiantly changed. She wasn't the same old skinny tom boy she was a few years ago. Will had grown into a young woman. Her flaming red hair the once bobbed cut, now reached mid-waist. Will had finally gotten the curves she had wanted since she was fifteen and she looked more feminine.

When she was satisfied by the way she looked, she headed for the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. Will entered the kitchen and went straight to the coffee maker. She grabbed a mug from a near by cupboard and filled it with hot, black coffee. When she was about to take a sip she heard a scream coming from her daughters room. Completely abandoning the coffee, she ran up the stairs to her daughter's room. She quickly threw open the door and saw her daughter crying in a near corner. Will walked over to her, kneeled down and hugged her daughter.

"Andy, are you okay? What happened?" Will asked as she rocked the crying girl back and forwards.

"I had the dream again." said Andy.

Whenever Andy had the dream she would always go to a corner and start crying. This all started when they first moved here. From what Andy could tell Will, was that she would always be locked up in a cell and a man would go over to her. Whenever the man would get close to her the dream would end.

After a few minutes Andy finally calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. The only thing Andy did was nod her head a yes and straighten up followed by Will. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast" Will said while lifting Andy up. Once they where in the kitchen Will sat Andy down on a chair and started making breakfast for her and her daughter.

Half an hour later Will was in her car, with Andy in the passenger's seat, driving to the Dinner where Will worked. When they arrived Will parked her car in front of the Dinner, unbuckled her seat belt and together with her daughter they made their way inside.

"Hey, Dinah. Do you mind if Andy stays here till the end of my shift?" Will asked her manager as she put on her apron.

"Nah, not at all. I love having her around. Hey Andy, wanna go to the back and play?" Dinah asked Andy.

"Can I mommy?" Andy asked as she looked up at Will with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" she said.

"Race yah to the back" Dinah said as she ran to the back, followed closely by a laughing Andy.

Will, couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto her face. Besides Dinah being her manager she was her best friend. She was always there when she needed her and loved Andy like she was her own. The smile was quickly whipped of off her face when she saw the group that walked into the Dinner. She couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there, in front of her were her former best friends and the father of her child, Caleb.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey, guys. Like it? If you read the first chapter like it formally was you should have noticed some changes. I'm editing the story a little so it isn't like it was in the first one. If you review tell me if you want some songs in the story. I'm putting it in a vote. Please leave me a review. After 2 reviews I'll update but if I don't get at least 2 reviews I won't update. Sorry hehe.

-x-x-Willow95-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

**Re-Written: ****When You're Gone**

**Chapter 2****: Meeting Again.**

_Previousl__y:__ Will, couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto her face. Besides Dinah being her manager she was her best friend. She was always there when she needed her and loved Andy like she was her own. The smile was quickly whipped of off her face when she saw the group that walked into the Dinner. She couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there, in front of her were her former best friends and the father of her child, Caleb._

When Will saw them come in, she tried to hide herself but it was to no use. Caleb had his eyes on her as he made his way over to her. Before she could move, he was standing in front of her. When she tried to speak nothing came out of her mouth.

"W…Will is….is that you?" he asked. Since Will couldn't let out a sound, she just nodded her head a yes and searched his face for a reaction. At the same time he was about to say something else, Cornelia was at his side.

"Hey, Caleb the guys are ordering. What are you doing…" she was saying but was stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of Will.

"Will?" she asked dumb-founded.

"Hi Cornelia." Will said with half a smile. After a few minutes of just standing there in uncomfortable silence, Dinah came out holding a laughing Andy in her arms.

"Hey, Will look what Andy just drew." Dinah said once she reached Will. When she saw what was happening she asked; "Is everything okay?"

"Um…yeah. Do you mind if I take the day off? I have to sort out some stuff." Will said as she tore her eyes away from Caleb to meet the concerned ones of Dinah's.

"Yeah. Sure, sure. Kat can take your shift." Dinah said as she handed Andy to Will.

"Will what's going on?" Cornelia asked her when she saw the small child in Will's hands.

"Look I rather not talk about it here. Do you have a car?" Will asked as she walked passed them and out of the door to find the rest of the gang talking and laughing on one of the tables outside, but quickly stopped when they saw Will.

"Will?"

"Is that you?"

"Where have you been?"

Completely ignoring them, Will turned around to face Caleb to say; "Follow me to where I'm going. Once we're there I'll answer all of your questions." Will didn't even wait for his answer before she went over to her car, got in with Andy and drove to her house.

After a few minutes of driving they arrived at her house. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out with Andy at her side. Once she was inside she told Andy to go and change in her PJ's while she waited for the others to arrive. It didn't take her long to see their car park in the drive way.

One by one they all slipped out of the car and she couldn't help but notice how much they had changed since she last saw them.

Hay Lin's hair was shorter than she remembered it. It was in a short pony tail that reached her shoulder blades. The once bubbly teenager had turned out to be a mature adult with a serious face but it still held the same goofiness that was simply Hay Lin.

Next was Irma. She had defiantly gotten taller. Her dark brown hair was now cut in low cut that reached her shoulders.

Taranee if possible looked smarter than ever. Her hair was the same as Will remembered it but with less braids. The Harry Potter glasses she wore where still there in place that made her Taranee.

Cornelia came out next with the grace of an angel. Her long blonde hair was the same as always; long and shiny. She held the confidence and beauty that even a top model would be jealous of. Will would never admit it to any one but she was slightly jealous of Cornelia. She had everything that a girl would wish to have. Beauty, elegance, confidence…

Finally Caleb came out. Will couldn't help but look at him closer. His dark brown hair had grown over the years. It still was messy as always and it still fell into his gorgeous emerald eyes making him look handsome. From what she could tell, battling all the bad guys had done him good. His toned chest and muscles where visible from the tight black shirt he wore. His once emerald eyes which where always lit with life, held nothing but sadness in them.

Will was brought back from her daydreaming when they where standing in front of her. "Come in." she said as she stepped aside to let them in. Once they where all in the living room, she shut the door behind her and went in to join them. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma where all sitting on the sofa while Cornelia sat on the arm chair next to Caleb whom remained standing.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

**End of Chapter 2**

Hey, guys. Thanks so much for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Well, that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Now the real story begins hehe. Gonna retire for the day cause it's getting late and I have school tomorrow :C (Yippee) Please leave me a review. And tell me; is it too short? Or is it just fine? Review please!!

-x-x-Willow95-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining

**Re-Written: ****When You're Gone**

**Chapter 3****: Explaining.**

_Previously:__ Will was brought back from her daydreaming when they where standing in front of her. "Come in." she said as she stepped aside to let them in. Once they where all in the living room, she shut the door behind her and went in to join them. Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma where all sitting on the sofa while Cornelia sat on the arm chair next to Caleb whom remained standing._

"_Where do you want me to begin?"_

It had been over an hour since they arrived at Will's house and they where still asking her questions. Will was still holding her breath for the one question she didn't want to answer. Throughout the hour only the girls asked. Caleb had stayed quite, looking at Will with an intense gaze.

"Will, why did you leave?" Taranee asked

"I left for one reason. I was scared. I was scared of what you might think of me when you found out that I was pregnant. My mother had already disowned me because of what I did, and I didn't want you guys to stop talking to me. The simplest thing to do was to leave." Will explained. After a few minutes of silence Caleb asked;

"That girl's my daughter?" It was more like a statement than a question but Will answered him non-the less.

"Yes." she said as she looked up at him.

There wasn't a question about it. She had the same emerald eyes that her father had. The same stubbornness that he had. The only thing that resembled her to Will, was her flaming red hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caleb asked

"Because I thought that you'll hurt her like you did me when you chose to leave me." Said Will with a glare. When she saw that he was about to apologise she said; "Look Caleb I don't need your apologies."

"If I'd known you where pregnant with _my _child, I wouldn't have left you. You know that." He said defensively.

"That's why I left. You would have stayed because of Andy not for me." Will said angrily as she sat up to face him full on. By that time the others had left the room to give them some privacy and Will was grateful for that.

When Caleb was going to retort a small voice stopped him. He turned around to find Andy, wearing her pink pyjama's looking at them as if she was about to cry.

"Mommy why are you fighting?" she asked her mother.

"Honey…We're not fighting. We're just talking." Will said as she went over to her to pick her up. Once she was securely in her arms she turned to Caleb and said; "You better leave."

"I'll leave on one condition. You let me see her. Please Will. Give me a chance" he pleaded with her. After a few seconds Will nodded her head a yes and said; "Just don't make the same mistake twice." Will walked out of the room carrying a sleepy Andy in her arms followed closely by Caleb. The rest of the gang where in the corridor; talking about what Will had just told them.

"We better get going" Hay Lin said once she saw the tired Andy in Will's arms.

"Will, tomorrow we're going to the Mall wanna come with? Please come Will. You've missed out on a lot since you left and I want to get to know Andy. We all do." Irma said

"Yeah, sure. She'll like that." Will said with a smile.

One by one they all filled out of the house and left. Once there was no sign of them, Will went to Andy's room. When she reached it she gently put the sleeping girl in her bed and kissed her check. Before she left she whispered; "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

**End of Chapter 3**

Hey guys. I know this is EXTREMLY short but the next one will be longer I promise. Again I apologise. Thanks to all those who reviewed,

-x-x-Willow95-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4: Going to the Mall

**Re-Written: ****When You're Gone**

**Chapter 4****: Going to the Mall.**

_Previously:__One by one they all filled out of the house and left. Once there was no sign of them, Will went to Andy's room. When she reached it she gently put the sleeping girl in her bed and kissed her check. Before she left she whispered; "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."_

The next morning Will was in the kitchen with her daughter, making breakfast for the both of them. Once everything was cooked, Will put them in two separate plates and set them on the table.

While Will ate she couldn't help but think back about what she had told Andy that morning. When Andy woke up Will told her who her father was and why he wasn't with her while she grew up. She told her that Caleb was her father and that he left because he couldn't stay. Surprisingly Andy let out a shrill of laughter and told Will that she guessed he was her father. For a five year old she knew quite a lot, Will mused. She was brought back from her day dreaming by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Stay here Andy. I'll be right back." Will said as she got up and headed for the door. She opened the door to find Caleb facing away from her. "Um…Caleb, what are you doing here?" she asked. At the sound of her voice he turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Will. I know it's a little early to go to the Mall but I was wondering if I could ask you a question." He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." Will said as she stepped aside to let him in. "We were just having breakfast." she said as she headed to the kitchen followed closely by Caleb.

"Hey, Andy." Caleb said with a smile when he saw the small girl eating.

"Hi daddy." she said as she took another bite of her toast. "Are you coming with us to the Mall?" she asked him with a huge smile on.

Caleb was caught by surprise when he heard her call him her father but he couldn't help the small smile that crept its way onto his face.

"Yes, I'll be your personal escort." Caleb said as took a seat next to her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Will.

"Well I was wondering if Andy would like to spend the night with me at my place. I thought that it would be a nice opportunity to get to know her better." Caleb said. When he saw that she was about to say no he said; "Please Will, this would mean a lot to me. Besides Andy looks like she wants to go." he said.

"Please mommy?" Andy said while looking at her mother with big puppy dog eyes.

"As long as you take care of her." said Will. When Andy heard that she ran over to her father and sat on his lap. "I'll go and get some of Andy's stuff from her room that she'll need." said Will as she headed upstairs to Andy's room. She quickly grabbed Andy's sleeping pajamas, a few toys and her favorite stuffed cat. Once everything was packed Will headed downstairs.

"We better get going. It's already ten o'clock." Will said when she took a glimpse at the clock.

"Can I ride with daddy?" Andy asked as she walked over to Caleb's car.

"Okay." Will said with a short nod of her head.

The ride over there was a slightly short one. When they arrived Will saw the others waiting for them by the gate. She slowly parked her car next to Caleb's, got out and headed over to the guys with Caleb and Andy by her side.

"Hey guys." said Will once she reached them. "Where we heading first?" she asked.

"Let's go over to that new Café that just opened. I want to taste there chocolate chip cookies" piped up Irma. The rest of the gang couldn't help the fit of laughter that escaped there lips. _That _was defiantly the same old Irma, Will thought as she walked over to the Café. Once everyone was seated and Irma was happily munching on some freshly baked cookies along with Andy, they started talking on what had happened the past few years.

"I'm getting married in October." Taranee said with a smile as she showed Will her engagement ring.

"Wow. The shy Taranee is getting married?" Will asked with a huge grin on. "When did Nigel propose?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago. It was very romantic. He first took me to a fancy diner and then we went to a Heatherfield's Park; that's where he proposed." she said.

"What about you guys? Any lucky guy?" Will said as she looked at Hay Lin, Irma –who was still eating cookies with Jade- Cornelia and Caleb.

"I'm currently going out with Peter. We've been dating for about three years now." Cornelia said.

"And I'm single and proud. I never liked being with anybody. That whole commitment thing ain't for me." Irma said with a nod of her head.

"I agree with Irma." Hay Lin said. "I don't like having a guy around." she said.

"What about you Will? We've been talking about us all day. You have a boyfriend?" Cornelia said.

"I'm currently not dating. Since I had Andy I never wanted to be in a relationship with another guy. It would feel too weird. I know how it feels to see your mother dating a complete stranger and I don't want that for Andy." Will said with a small smile as she looked at Andy who was sitting on Caleb's lap.

They spend most of the day talking about what had happened while Will wasn't there and going to different shops. Will had had a blast. It was just like when she was a teenager. No worrying about what to cook, what to buy, who was going to look after Andy while she was at work. Today she was just like any other woman her age. Once the day was almost over, Caleb, Will and Andy where in the parking lot waving to the others as they headed back home.

"Here are some of Andy's things. She has everything she'll need inside." Will said while handing the bag to Caleb. "Let me give you a hug." Will said as she bend down and hugged Andy close to her. "Be good for daddy okay? I love you." Will said as she kissed her cheek.

"I love you too mommy." Andy said as the pulled apart.

"Take care of her." Will said to Caleb.

"Don't worry. She's safe with me." Caleb said while Andy got inside his car.

"I'll pick her up at around noon." Will said.

"Okay." Caleb said as he got inside the car. He slowly drove out of the car Park and headed back to his house. As Will waved them goodbye she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was about to go wrong.

**End of Chapter 4.**

Hey guys. It's really been a long time since I updated and I apologies for that. I couldn't keep on writing this because my exams where coming up and I had a huge writers block but now school is over and I'll keep on writing this. Hope you liked this chapter,

-x-x-Willow95-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5: Something gone wrong

**Re-Written: ****When You're Gone**

**Chapter 5****: Something gone wrong. **

_Previously:__ "Okay." Caleb said as he got inside the car. He slowly drove out of the car Park and headed back to his house. As Will waved them goodbye she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was about to go wrong._

A few minutes ago, Caleb arrived at his house along with Andy. It was seven thirty and Andy and Caleb where busy playing with the new game Caleb had bought that day. _Pac Man World 2. _When they where back at the Mall Caleb had let Andy pick out a game that she wanted and she had picked Pac Man. At first Caleb thought that it was a lame game but when he saw that he could actually have a chance at wining he couldn't stop playing it. He was so focused in the game that he didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Andy pause the game. I'll be right back." Caleb said as he put the game controller on the coffee table, get up and head to answer the door. He opened the door and saw that the pizza man was there holding one large pepperoni pizza.

"One large pepperoni pizza." said the pizza man. "Ten bucks please." he said.

"There you go." Caleb said as he handed the money to the guy. Once he was gone he closed the door and headed back to the Living Room to find a grinning Andy still playing and from the looks from her evil grin, she was winning. "Hey, no fair. You're cheating." Caleb said with a laugh as he put the pizza down. The only thing she did was laugh and keep on playing. An hour had passed and most of the pizza was gone. He looked at Andy and saw that she wasn't tired at all.

"Daddy I'm hungry." She whined as she turned her gaze at Caleb.

"Hungry you just ate half a pizza on your own." He said.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl." She said with a shrug. Once he heard this he let out a laugh and said;

"How about we go to Alison's Ice Cream Parlour?" he suggested. When she nodded her head a yes Caleb got up, followed by Andy and headed outside. They didn't need the car because it was just a five minute walk over there. Once they where inside Caleb went to the counter and told the kind old lady what they wanted.

"I'll have a strawberry Sunday." Caleb said.

"And what about you, child?" she asked as she looked down at Andy.

"Um…chocolate Sunday." Andy said as she licked her lips. Once the ice-cream was paid for they went for a walk around the Park. Since it was nearing nine o'clock there weren't a lot of people around.

"Hey, Andy do you wanna play a game?" he asked her.

"Sure. What type of game?" asked Andy as she licked the ice-cream.

"How about…twenty questions? This way we can learn some stuff about each other." Caleb suggested.

"Okay. I'll go first. What is your favourite colour?" she asked.

"Green. You?" he asked her.

"Ummm… Red. What's your favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"I like cats. My room is full of stuffed cats. Do you like mommy?" she asked him as she ate the last bit of ice-cream. After a short pause he answered;

"Yeah…yeah I do." He said. At hearing this Andy let out a giggle. "Come on. Let's head back. Its way past your curfew and don't tell your mummy we stayed up this late okay?" he told her as he picked her up.

"Okay." She said. By the time they arrived back at Caleb's apartment Andy was bouncing with energy.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked her as he entered the apartment.

"Nope. Let's watch some cartoons." she said as she ran over to the Living Room.

It was nearing eleven o'clock and Caleb had Andy wrapped up against him asleep while he watched the last part of _Barney and Friends_. When he saw that it was getting late he turned of the television, picked up the sleeping Andy and headed over to the spare bedroom where Andy was spending the night. He put her gently on the bed, put her favourite stuffed cat under her arm and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Andy." he whispered before he closed the door. Quietly he headed back to the Living Room to clean up. Over the years Caleb had decided that it would be better to live on Earth than on his birth place, Meridian. He had a small amount of money from when he used to work with Hay Lin at the Silver Dragon but it was enough to buy a small apartment not to far from where he worked.

His apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom a Living Room and a small kitchen. It wasn't much but it was enough for him.

When the Living Room was cleaned and the plates washed, he retired back to his room for a much needed sleep. He was in his bedroom when he changed in a pair of baggy boxer shorts and crawled in his bed. The room had a king sized bed in the middle with black satin sheets and matching pillows, a wardrobe on the left side of the room, a desk on the right side in front of the window with a computer on top.

After a few minutes he was half asleep when he was jerked awake by a shrill scream coming from Andy's room. Without thinking he got up from his bed and ran over to Andy's room. When he reached it he saw that the door was open and the room was trashed. What was more frightening was that Andy was no where in site.

**End of Chapter 5.**

Ello, liked it? Hope so. By the way the rule is still on so if I don't get at least 2 reviews I won't update. Thanks to all those who reviewed,

-x-x-Willow95-x-x-


End file.
